Amelia de Struik
"I admire no one. My job is to take whatever I need in order to fulfill my interests. Those who reside at the top of the hierarchy have my interest, but not my love." Amelia de Struik (アメリア デ, Ameria de Strūkiū) is a Japanese-Austrian Dhampir, the product of an extremely rare happy union between a human and vampire. An Information Professional who sells desired information for hefty sums of money. She was unaware of the Sakamakis' existence, and under the allowance of Reiji, she stays at the mansion to observe them. |english = |kanji = アメリア デ|aka = Ms. Struik (from Reiji) Ikan-na (Dissapointing by Ayato) Amy (a name used to tease her by Kou) Betobeto-san (by Ayato)|anime = Episode 2 (cameo), Episode 3 (formal debut)|favorite food = Sour cherries|weight = 56kg (125lbs.)|sign = Scorpio|image gallery = yes|occupation = Information Professional}} Appearance Amelia is a tall woman with a slender build. She has pale peach skin, dark blue eyes, and short lavender hair styled in a bob with locks of hair going across her face. She also has a large red rose tattoo on the top of her right breast, and three piercings in her left ear. Her style is always fashionable and high-end. First seen with a revealing black strapless top and a dark gray Victorian-style aristocrat jacket with gray cuffs at the top. Along with it, she wears thin black stockings and black heels with red in the back. Her school uniforms consists, of a black overcoat with a thin white border, and a black skirt with crinoline underneath. With her overcoat and undershirt she wears a red bow. A silver crown brooch is attached to the left pocket. Accompanying her modification of the uniform are black thigh-highs. Personality Overview selfish, materialistic, attention-seeking, possessive, secretive, a bit of a coward, dangerous, confident, manipulative, considerate Full Noted to be similar to Cordelia in personality, something she jokes about with herself and others on occasion. Amelia is a generally selfish person, seeming to be materialistic for the sake of showing off. Coming with that desire to have things is her tendency to be possessive. She will try to bend anyone to her will for various reasons. A person perfectly capable of keeping a secret, Amelia is extremely cautious of people's changes in mood and expression. She is very considerate, which enables her to manipulate the situation by seeing from the opposing person's point of view. When backed into a corner, she becomes very flustered and unable to come up with excuses. Despite her cunning and dangerous mix of skills, she was shown to originally be a very wishful and modest person. History From a very early age, it was understood by her family she would be very profitable. -w.i.p.- Relationships Kanato Sakamaki "Hehe, of course you can have it!" She finds him creepy, and sort of as an offering, she gets him Sachetorte, which is one of the only things she can bake, it being a native food to her. Yuma Mukami It's been heavily implied that Amelia has had relations with Yuma for some time. As of now, she visits him on a normal basis, and she shares many of her issues with him. They are close friends, although he gets annoyed when she attempts to pressure him into information on Subaru. She interprets his hot-headed and rough personality as a joke, and take sit as such, which is her main means of dealing with him. Kou Mukami The two are on "borderline-hate" terms, as from the beginning she made it a point not to trust him since he was an idol, but things changed significantly after she saw his two-faced personality. Said by Ruki that Kou reminds her of herself, she speaks under her breath when near him, and shows no signs of sympathy for anything generally regarded as painful should it happen to him. Reiji Sakamaki "Du bist so ein prick." She will tease him in German here and there. -w.i.p.- Seiji Komori Her only interaction with him was negative, when he attempted to kill her father under the assumption he took her mother against her will. After finding out she was of vampire heritage, he attempted to kill her as well, but she was saved after the mother persuaded him she'd keep Amelia's vampire impulses under control. Deep down, she's grateful for him sparing her, although she'd never admit it. During this encounter, she was able to pick up on many of his tactics which she still remembers. Yui Komori She feels that its's possible to develop a friendly relationship due to Yui's natural optimism and kindness. Though she hasn't asked her to go out and do something casually yet, Amelia does take an interest in her. Abilities Partial Immunity Being half-human, she is greatly hurt by Subaru's knife, but it can't kill her unless she is stabbed like a human would have to be to die. Scent Amelia's scent is weaker than that of a full-blood, giving her the benefit if the doubt with some vampires. Hunting Amelia's mixture of vampire abilities and human "empathy" make for a very able vampire hunter, which she uses to defend herself from vampires who still crave her blood. Eyes Her eyes retain a clear image even in darkness. Memory & Development As a child, Amelia developed her senses and basic skills much faster than a normal human. She was able to walk within a few days of being born, although it took her an average amount of time to learn to talk. Quotes "Vertrauen Sie mir, das ist nicht deine Schuld." (Trust me, this isn't your fault.) -To her parents "So that is how you use the sympathy of people..." -To herself after she was spared "The one time I tried to eat his food my hand got cut off." -About Yuma's temper Trivia * She knows how to use Etorphine * She speaks fluent German * Her music preference is electro and hard rock * She once challenged Shu to a "sleep-off" and refused to speak with him for a while after she lost * Category:Humans Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Original Characters